The Irelanders and the Secret Rings
'The Irelanders and the Magic Rings '''is the 4th The Irelanders' Adventures film made by Connor Lacey. It will appear on YouTube with it's double feature The Irelanders' Adventures of Baby's Day Out in the near future. Plot The story begins with the Irelanders returning home from another successful mission. Upon returning, Razer reaches to check his station and accidentally grabbing a ring. Shahra, the Genie of the Ring, pops out of a book of the Arabian Nights and into the Irelanders' world. She reveals that an evil entity from her world, the world of the Arabian Nights, Erazor Djinn is absorbing the power of the book and causing its pages and the world within to disappear. If he is not stopped, his power will be unleashed onto the real world unless the "Legendary Realm Warriors" told of in the stories can stop him. Shahra gives Connor a ring that seals a contract between her and her new master. Connor rubs it as instructed, and is asked for a wish. He sneezes from a cold and humorously asks for a few handkerchiefs. After doing so, the Irelanders wishes to travel into the world of the Arabian Nights and flies into the book on a magic carpet. As the Irelanders travels inside the book's Tunnel of Pages, Erazor approaches the Irelanders and Menasor is shot in the chest with aflaming arrow that is slowly burning out like a fuse. Erazor then tells Menasor that he will remove the curse if Connor brings the seven World Rings which are scattered throughout the worlds in the book. If he fails to do so, the arrow will burn until it eventually extinguishes along with Menasor's life force. With his life on the line, the Irelanders heads off to locate the World Rings for Erazor and Shahra continues to go along on the Irelanders' journey, feeling guilty for getting him involved. The Irelanders sets off into the world of Arabian Nights with goals of locating the seven World Rings, in hopes of understanding the mystery of their power. The first place he searches is in the desert world of Arabian Desert to search for the sultan, King Shahryar, the main character of the Arabian Nights, who resembles Megatronus. Devastator first thinks that Megatronus is behind the entire plot to erase the Arabian Nights world and attempts to question him. Shahra stops him and neither she nor King Shahryar know who Megatronus is. After a short talk, King Shahryar is swooped up by a "pterosaur" commanded by Erazor, which the Irelanders grudgingly saves him from. This scene leads up to the next world, Dinosaur Jungle. Depending on what levels the player decides to go to, the Irelanders will either go straight to Dinosaur Jungle, or go on farther in Sand Oasis to meet Ali Baba (whose real world counterpart is Kilowog) and fight the world's boss, the Sand Scorpion who holds one of the seven World Rings Sonic must collect. After the Yellow World Ring is picked up from the remains of the monster, it is revealed that whoever gathers up all seven World Rings will be offered as a sacrifice to open a gateway between worlds. After the Irelanders clears the world, he moves onto the Evil Foundry, a large, metal, industrial-like stage where the Irelanders confronts Erazor, who summons the Ifrit Golem, a gargantuan fire giant. The Irelanders and Shahra freeze time to escape (although they later return to finish him off) instead of confront the overwhelmingly powerful Ifrit. Ali Baba thinks that they should find his friend, the wise Sinbad, to help them defeat the Ifrit. The Irelanders and Shahra go to the Levitated Ruin and free a trapped Sinbad (the Arabian Nights counterpart of Optimus Prime) who tells them that the best way to destroy the Ifrit is to, "splash some water on him". Connor respectably replies and causes a trust between the two characters, thus strengthening their real world relationship. Ali Baba forces his way between the two to stop the fun and says the only problem with that plan was getting enough water to stop such a large fire golem. Sinbad replies that he was getting to that part before he was interrupted, saying that they would be able to get enough water to beat the Ifrit with the Water Blue Ring, a ring Sinbad used to control storms before it was stolen by pirates. The Irelanders heads off to Pirate Storm in order to confront the pirates and take back the Water Blue Ring. After defeating the world's boss and acquiring the ring, Shahra hands Windblade a mysterious relic and tells her to use it if they has no choice. The group then return to the Evil Foundry to face off with the Ifrit. After a challenging battle, the Irelanders defeats the Ifrit, but finds a time bomb. They escape and throw the time bomb into the air. It explodes, revealing the fire ring. As the Irelanders takes up the ring, he realizes the cause of the Ifrit Golem's anger. The seven World Rings contain various emotions, with this particular ring containing rage. The Irelanders then goes to the Skeleton Dome and meets the undead King Solomon, who has been turned into a floating skull by Erazor Djinn. The Irelanders agrees to confront the resurrected forty thieves and get the king his original body back. King Solomon then tells the Irelanders that he must face Erazor in his lair, knowing that Erazor is said to be a Genie of the Lamp, just like Shahra is Genie of the Ring. King Solomon is still weary and senses death approaching. The Irelanders then goes to the final world, Night Palace, where Erazor resides. After several challenging obstacles, the Irelanders finds and confronts Erazor Djinn. It is the player's decision whether he wants to go on to find the last world ring or face Erazor. Sonic says the last world ring seems to be "sealed with sadness" and Shahra reveals he is the genie from Aladdin and the Magic Lamp. After a heated battle, Erazor is defeated by the Irelanders. However, before he can be completely defeated, he escapes through a door and proceeds to lock it. The lock can only be opened by the seven World Rings, so the Irelanders returns to the different worlds of the Arabian Nights to locate the remaining rings. After the Irelanders collects the rings, the door opens and a "Last Chapter" is revealed as another mission under Night Palace. In the last story, Erazor convinces Shahra to give him the seven World Rings that she and the Irelanders have collected. Shahra complies and reveals that she and Erazor were once together and that she wants to be back with him. Connor rubs his ring and commands Shahra to do what she "feels is right", causing her mind to crack at the two different choices she wants to make. Erazor tries to sacrifice Victorion, the collector of the World Rings, in order to gain their full power and gain the abilities of the creator. However, Shahra blocks Erazor's blade and is struck down in Victorion's place. As Shahra dies in Connor's arms, he makes one final wish for Shahra to grant - asking her to "not die, and for things to go back to the way they were". Although she does not have the power to grant the wish, the mysterious relic she gave to Sonic returns to its original state. Soon after, Erazor absorbs the power of the seven World Rings and transforms into Alf Layla wa-Layla. However, his transformation is not complete as he is required to sacrifice and absorb the Irelanders, the collectors of the Rings. Suddenly, three of the World Rings (Hope, Pleasure, and Whises, which were their feelings at the time) infuse with the Irelanders, causing them to undergo a radical transformation into a new form: the Darkspine Irelanders. After a vicious battle, the Irelanders destroys Alf Layla wa-Layla and Erazor is returned to his original state as well as the Irelanders. Windblade, now controlling Erazor with his lamp, wishes to bring Shahra back to life, return the world back to normal, and for Erazor to be sealed away in the lamp forever. Erazor is forced by the power of the lamp to grant Windblade's wishes, even though he expresses a denial to do so, after which, he is sealed in his lamp forever (during the credits, there appears to be a shot of the Irelanders throwing Erazor's lamp into the lava pit from which the Ifrit Golem emerges from). Shahra, though back to life, is still overcome with grief from her earlier betrayal of the Irelanders. Connor and the Irelanders understands this, and he wishes for mountains of handkerchiefs so she can cry for as long as she needs to, touchingly alluding to the start of the story. After the credits roll, Shahra, as the narrator, says that the Irelanders ran endlessly until they found their way back to their own world. The Irelanders is said to have had many adventures along the way, some with Ali Baba and Sinbad, but Shahra states that these stories are "for another time". She then bids a touching farewell to the Irelanders, the "Legendary Realm Warriors". After the second credits roll, a cutscene is seen where the Arabian Nights book shows the beginning of "Aladdin and the Magic Lamp". The title changes into "The Irelanders and the Secret Rings". Trivia * This film is based off of and a tribute to ''Sonic and the Secret Rings. Transcript * The Irelanders and the Magic Rings/Transcript Category:Connor Lacey Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures series